Rui no ai no monogatari: Horāsukūru DXD
by Rythian Arts
Summary: There is a boy that goes by the name of Nicholas Argento who attends a Vocational high-school. Nick is a tall blonde who is 16 years old. He is also accompanied by his best friend Jack. An incident had happened and now he has been reincarnated to a devil. Will these two survive as devils or die along side the Gremory's
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Fantasy Legendz and today i am publishing this story here to this site i hope you guys like it. Its basically similar to Highschool DxD just with three new characters added into the House of Gremory. (Yes we are cutting Issei's pawn power down to 6) if you guys dont know who Issei is then go watch highschool dxd for that info. I dont want you guys to keep reading my author's note so without further a do (yes i just said that) go READ!

As Jack and I walk into the school we get notified that there are nine new students in our grade. "Hey Nick do you know if there mostly girls?" "I don't fucking know Jack I don't know. After I had finished my talking to Jack a girl with white hair walked up to us. She was at least 5'2 and she smirked a bit "Excuse me I'm not trying to bother you but do you know where the gymnasium is because that's my first class of the day." "Yeah and since we need to talk to the teacher we can come with you." "Cool." For a second Jack stood there but then when I smacked him across the face he started walking. "So what's your name?" "My name is Koneko. I am in a research club here at school." "Cool my name is Nick and he's Jack." "Oh well it's nice to meet the both of you.

We walked into the gym only to see a couple of more teens. One had crimson colored hair. I did like her but it looked like she had a boyfriend. One thing that looked like she had one is because she was holding one of the guys' hand. "Hello my name is Rias Gremory we moved here because we had heard that this was a really peaceful and beautiful. We like it here so far. Even the people here are really nice. It was really nice of you to bring Koneko here. She usually gets lost in huge places like this." "Yeah it's a pretty big school. I really like it. I also like that it's a vocational school. It's got shops and everything. I just don't like the uniform." We all stood there for a bit until I saw two people poke out from behind Rias. "Hey Nick, Jack. Would you like to meet the rest of them these guys are a great crew? " I would love too but..." I stood there paused in confusion and fear. There was a girl with the exact same eye color and hair as me. "We got to talk to talk to the gym teacher he's our football coach and there something important. You see I'm the star quarterback here and I have a funeral to go to. So well talk to you at lunch." Before they could respond we both ran into the boy's locker room and stood at my locker. "Dude what's wrong? You were acting really weird back there after you saw that girl."

"Dude that girl that I looked at. I think I'm related to her." He stood there for a minute. Before he could even answer coach had walked past us. He looked really happy. "Hey coach we have to tell you something." He turned around and pulled out his playbook and the schedule of our season. I quickly glanced down and saw that our first game was going to be against a really tough team. "What's up Argento? I stood there paused hoping he wouldn't get mad if I told him this. "First off I didn't get my jersey because I was really sick but I'm better and I won't be able to attend practice because I have to go to a funeral." Hope you aren't mad." He sat there for a minute. "Argento sometimes I question why a kind soul like you would play football and yes I understand ok so don't worry about it pal we got ya covered just be ready for the game tomorrow. Remember you are star quarterback and we need you out. Jack and I were standing really firm while he was responding. "Ok I will coach. See you tomorrow." Jack and I walked out of the boy's locker room and said goodbye to our new friends and walked out. When we were walking up the stairs we saw a card fall from the balcony up top. It had some weird circle in the middle with a letter in the middle. It looked like a z. "Your wish will be granted. What the fuck is this, Ehhh I'll put it into my binder." We went up the stairs. My first class was a Tech class and Jack's was an animator class. "Yo kid I'll see you next class. Before he turned the corner he put his hand up in the air and then flipped me off. I laughed and then went into class

A/N: Hey guys thats chapter 1. Dang its small it look pretty long in my notebook. Well i hope you guys like it so far tomorrow i might post another one. Please post some good reviews I dont want any hate on this. I would appreciate it if you told your friends about this so far in my notebook i have up more chapters coming soon. Once again i hope you guys like it and ill see you guys next time


	2. Chapter 3 What! I'm a devil Your Kidding

A/N: Hey guys whats going today I will be givong you guys another chapter here. If you havent read the last two chapters then go read them so you can kind get a great understanding on what this chapter is all about. I hope you guys join and ill talk to you in a little bit.

"Ugggghhhhh! That was some weird dream." I tried getting up but noticed something was tugging me. 'Who the fuck is in my bed? There is no way I could come home with some hot chick without knowing.' I gave it one final tug and when that happened I landed face first into the rug. This is really crazy. "Oh your awake. Well thats good to know." I couldnt believe what I was seeing. This was really crazy. "Rias? What are you doing in my bed? How did you get here and am i dreaming? She tilted her head to the left then explained. "This isnt a dream. Yesterday you were walking down the street and then a fallen angel". She said with some kind of serious tone. "What happened next? I said eagerly wanting her to finish what she was saying. "Let me finish gosh. He had powered up his spear and threw it at you and your friend. Luckly his was easy to heal and fix up. I had to hold you against my body to heal you it did a shit ton of damage to you but your fine now. We are going to be late for school. Get some clothes on and get down because I dont want to walk alone."

I got changed and headed out the door without grabbing something to eat. On our way out I had saw Jack arguing with his sister. I had ignored him and let him catch up. "You two. At the end of the day come by my locker. We need to discuss somethings at the old school house. Its very important. For that day I didnt see Rias and the crew at lunch or in the classes I usually have them with. At the end of the day I walked up to her locker with Jack. "Hey Rias why werent you in class?" She didnt answer until she shut her locker. "I was at the nurse's office with Issei. I had to make sure he was ok. Lets get going everyone's waiting." We had followed her all the way to the old school house where we saw Akeno outside waiting for us. "Rias, Issei and Kiba are here. Its a good thing you had brought Nick and Jack here. They probabaly brought others if they came on there own." Rias didnt answer and just walked in.

"Hey guys whats going on". said Asia with excitment.

"Everything is good so far". We sat there waiting for Rias to say something

"Ok everyone welcome Nick and Jack! They are our new devils!" After she had said that Jack and I got up real quick. "Whoa what! Devils! No how!" No one had answered me. Jack had sat back down acting like he was going to enjoy it while I was standing stressed out. 'Is that why Im still alive. Is this the reason why she was in my bed I got really confused. Then I sat back down waiting for something to happen.

A/N: Hey guys its me again. So far I only have three chapters. Please give me some good feedback and tell me what you think I should change. Please leave some positive reviews and I hope that you stay and read the rest of the story when its uploaded.


	3. Chapter 4 Our first fight

A/N: Hey guys I'm back here with another chapter. Im sorry for the inactivity my computer was broken I know that the last chapter was really short and it might be like that for a couple more chapters but its still full with some excitement. Thank you guys for tuning in to this story. Hope you guys enjoy the rest and ill see you guys later.

"Well are you going to give us an assignment? There has to be some important job that we have to do when we get recarnated into a devil." I was really impatient and wanted to get something done so i could focus in other things. I didnt know anything about being a devil. It was really rough. "Nick, Jack. You guys are dissmissed. We will have something for you guys to do tomorrow right now we have nothing for you to do, Before you leave try focusing your power into one part of your body." I stood there for a bit. After a minute I had closed my eyes and listened to what Rias had said. "Weird its not working. You probably have to wait for a bit, It takes some time." After she said that Jack and I said our goodbyes and walked out.

As we turned to the same street we had found the exact same person who had killed us before standing on the sidewalk. This time she had backup. They knew we were defenseless and that we couldnt do anything to them. "Jack we got nothing and Rias isnt here we cant do anything! We should run! We have no chance." I stood there looking at him. He didnt respond at all. "Nick we got this. We are devils now and we will fight to the end just believe and focus on one point of your body and im trying not to be perverted either." After I heard those words I had focused on one point hopping that a miracle would happen and that I could fight back. The three of them formed there light spear and threw them right at us. 'Shit we were lucky enough to dodge that'. "Well look what we have here the Nick boy has a crest on his right hand and the emo kid has one on his right. Lets finish this quick". 'Oh shit its over. Soon we are going to run out of energy we need backup, Crap I left my phone at home. This isnt good, I just got to focus'. "LETS DO THIS!" After that my hand was glowing dark purple and then a leather black leather type glove with a purple orb and gold spikes coming out the spikes appeared. "When I looked at Jack he had the same thing but instead it was blue and had a green orb directly in the middle.

"Nick, Lets end this right now!"

"You got it Jack lets do this!" We both jumped up and punched them.

"We arent going down without a fight you filthy devils!"

"Jen lets get out of here we dont want them to bring their entire crew because these guys are dangerous".

"Ughh. Fine, you devils are lucky we will get you guys next time!" After she said that we turned around and started heading home, with our new sacred gear.

A/N: Hey guys hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There is finally some action here in Horrorschool dxd where Nick and Jack head home and run into the same Fallen Angel. This time Nick and Jack are prepared for the fight. I bet you guys cant wait for some more. I might get one up tomorrow. Once again I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you all next time.


	4. Chapter 5 Crazy day

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Fantasy Legendz A.K.A Nick here and today i will be bringing you a new chapter for Horrorschool dxd. If you've been reading this and enjoying it so far there will be some more action coming soon. Nick and Jack have finally focused and took out the enemy they needed to take out. So lets get started.

"Yes! Its finally Saturday now we dont have to worry about homework!" Once those words had came out of my mouth I heard a knock on the door. "Im coming! Joe I'll be right back someones knocking on the door." I got up, jumped off the balcony and landed safely on the couch. I dashed to the door and opened it only to see Gasper.

"Yo whats up Gasper? Is there something wrong?" I said with confusion

"No actually I was instructed by Rias to come and get you. I did get lost until I had found Jack at a fast food restraunt." He said while trying not to laugh.

"Alright well Im gonna go change and Ill meet you at the Old school house." He seemed really serious. 'It might be something about my gear or is it the flyers? Why am I on flyer duty anyway?' I quickly changed and ran out the door.

"Well what do we have here is this a stray? As the guardian angel for the house of Gremory I will execute you!" After I heard that I freaked out and ran even faster.

"Shit! I didnt do anything I was just gonna meet up with people" I yelled loud enough for her to hear me. 'Hey there it is the old school house Rias and the others could help me out here.' I barged right in only to see Rias drinking tea and Issei looking at his arm.

"I need help there is a person that has been chasing me around thinking im a STRAY DEVIL! I dont wanna die!" I stood there waiting for an response. My eyes were starting to water. "Nick dont worry you are a servant of my house hold and I will protect you no matter what." She said with anger. Then within a couple of minutes my head ended up between her breasts. "HEYY! Get out of there thats my spot." Issei said with rage. Then the girl who had claimed I was a stray walked into the door. "Ah Rias I see you have caught the stray. You gonna excute him?" She said while putting here sword away. "Irina, This is Nick he is one of our newest members whos getting promoted so he wont be on flyer duty anymore. He's actually stronger than Issei." Rias said with some sarcastic look on her face.

I looked down at my hand wondering how im stronger. 'Ive only been a devil for a day and im already stronger than Issei. Damn thats crazy'. "Nick, activate your sacred gear so we can see it." I stood their looking at it then shook my head. "SACRED GEAR GO!" Then the black leather glove had appeared. Then Issei had randomly activated on its own. "Well Fafnir I see you have awoken and chosen someone with intelligence and strength unlike me." The read arm said sarcastically. "Yes Ddraig I have chosen him as my partner and together we will fight through anything to survive." Fafnir said joyfully. 'I cant believe whats going on here. I have a dragon or something now? Thats cool'. "Cant wait to see this thing in action I will kick ass with this.

(In an old warehouse) "Well Rias has a new member in her team, and apparently he has a dragon king. Loooks like I found another rival." Kuroka, Arthor, Bikou. Lets go, We got some devils to take out, and Kuroka, your little sister is having fun. Lets go ruin it by taking her master out.

A/N: Hey guys Im back and I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Nick was chased by some stranger. Wait nevermind its Irina Shidou but yeah so he was chased by an angel. Its a good thing he didnt die. I hope you guys are really getting into this story and ill see you guys next time.


	5. Chapter 6 Before the big game

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick here and today im bringing you a brand new chapter here. Hope you guys enjoy it. Im gonna try to keep the author's notes short for now but once again hope you enjoy and ill see you guys later.

"Heyy Joe slow down!"

"Why should I. You and Jack ditched me after school when I went to get my phone." He said in a pissy way.

"Chill dude we sent you a text saying meet us at the donut shop. Did you not get it!" He checked his phone to see if he got any messages.

"Oops." He said. We didnt say anything after that we just walked into the school and didnt speak at all. (Ring Ring) "The bell just went off. All students must go to thier clubs and get ready for our Pep Rally. Tonight our Football team will be taking on the school Kuoh Acedamy. Lets go destroy them." After the anoucments I got Jack and Gasper then headed straight for the school house.

"Okay team. This is where we are gonna have some fun. Lets dominate them. Our first game is Lacrosse and we are gonna be playing against the Enviormental Club. Lets show them how its done guys!" Rias said with pride. We walked out of the building ready to play on the grassy field. We all got in position with Rias coaching us and Akeno assisting her. The ref of the game was the one and only well just Issei's mother... I was pretty suprised she knew how lacrosse was played. "Okay since lacrosse is regularly played with 4 quarters there will be one with 30 minutes and first to 15 points is the winner." So that game had ended quickly as we won that 15 to 7.

After the game was over we decided that we needed to rest and play our next game the next day. I had ran to much and almost passed out at the end of the game. Its also a good thing cuz the next game was dodge ball. "NICK! COME DOWN NOW WE DONT WANNA BE LATE FOR THE GAME!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs. "Dude chill we have an hour, I'm already ok ill be down in a minute." Then out of no where a girl wearing black jumped in. "Who are you and why are you hear. Dont mess with me im serious." She stood there for a bit then spoke. "I'm Kuroka and im a nekomata. I want to have children with you!" she said really loud. 'Woah, is this chick crazy, she wants to have children with me, cmon there are better guys out there and out of all people im chosen'! She lunged her self at me but I was fast enough to dodge. "SACRED GEAR GO!". I stood there ready to attack but before she could even say anything a guy about my age jumped threw my window. "Well, well, well. What do we have here Albion". The slivered hair boy said. "Albion why have you come here as I am the all father I command you to leave. Fafnir said.

"Relax Fafnir, Vali and I were just getting Kuroka. She ran loose, But the next time we meet we will fight and I will win." The white one said. I stood there waiting for them to leave and then when I turned around Kuroka had kissed me "Ill come back for you later Nick. You will be mine." She said. Once they left I ran to the kitchen grabbed my bottle and helmet then sprinted out of the door.

A/N: Hey guys I know this one is pretty short but it still sounded goos to me. In this chapter Nick has a big game and he cant wait to play. HOLY SHIT ITS A STALKER.. Wait nevermind its Kuroka. She had jumped in forcing her eggs on him. Will Nick be able to forget this day. Find out next time


	6. Chapter 7 My first and revealed secret

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick here and today I will attempt to post chapters 7,8,9, and 10. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys soon

"Hey Nick you ready for the game?" Jack said with excitment.

"Yeah! Lets destory Kuoh!

It was a pretty long ride but after 45 minutes we made it. When we got on the field we saw the opposing team strecthing. I looked over at the bleachers only to see Akeno, Rias, Xenvoia, Asia, and Koneko sitting down holding up signs saying "Destroy them". We didnt strech at all. I walked over along with Kiba, Jack and Joe hoping to win the coin toss. "Ah Saji I see you have decided to play football." Kiba said. I stared at the coin for a bit. "So Yuto, Whose your crappy quarterback?" Saji said. After I heard that I lost it and threw him to the ground. "YOU ASSHOLE IM NOT A SUCKY QUARTERBACK. IF YOU MESS WITH ME ILL SEND YOU TO HELL AND WATCH YOU BURN! IM BETTER THAN YOU"! Kiba pulled me back and tried to calm me down. "Nick chill. use your anger on the field and throw the ball. Saji plays both just like you. You'll have a chance to deck his ass and show him how you roll." Kiba said. Once I looked back I was told that we won the toss and that we were recieveing first. I took a deep breath and then went back to the sideline.

59 minutes had passed by and the game was almost over. Score was 21-27 Kuoh. I had sat out for a bit because I was hit hard by Saji. "Coach I'm good". He gave me the signal and I ran out to the field telling Jacob to go sit out. It was 4th and pretty fucking long. The only way to win was to pass the ball. Ball was snapped I had it and handed it off to Jack where he had fumbled it but just in time I picked up the ball and ran to the opposite side. I knew someone was behind me when I took a quick glanced I was shocked "Heyy its the dumb ass whose chasing me". Saji got pissed and he got faster and faster by the minute. I was 5 yards away, Saji dived and caught my leg. I fell, But still had possesion and landed in the endzone for the win. That night I had a rough time sleeping because all I could think abiut is Kuroka.

(Knock, Knock) I ran down stairs and opened the door."Oh hey Xenovia whats up?" She stood their for a bit but then looked me in the eye

"Nick, I have something to say. I have the biggest crush on you and I wanted to know." Before she could even finish my dog Nat ran down the stairs and jumped all over Xenovia as if she were her mother. "Is this your dog? Shes really cute. Whats her name?" She said with joy. I stood there then she got up. "Her name is Nat. She's a gentle puppy and what were you gonna say? I stood there waiting for a response. "Will you go out with me?" She said with a pretty shy look on her face. I was frozen for which felt like an answer. 'Holy shit, did Xenovia just ask me out? Am I in a dream?' "Yes Xenovia I will" After my response she threw herself into my arm crying with tears of joy. "Thank you Nick. Thank you. Oh and another thing. I hope you know that I actually live alone and I want to live with you." Xenovia said while petting Nat. "I hope your parents dont mind." She said. "Xenovia, the truth is. My parents are dead and they have been for 8 years. I got Nat just 2 weeks ago and I have a long lost sister and I still dont know her name." She sat down on the couch and didnt respond to what I said. At all

A/N: Hey guys Im back here. Hope you enjoyed this chapter there will be more coming soon. I'm gonna start uploading two chapters a day. All I have to say is that Nick and Xenovia are together and Nick reveals the truth to his FIRST girlfriend. So stay tuned for more dxd and I'll see you guys next later.


	7. Chapter 8 How is this possible

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick here and today I'm here to bring you a new chapter. If you are just starting to read this story you might want to go back and read the other chapters. If you havent read the last chapter then go read the last chapter. So I hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys next time.

I woke up on the couch wondering what happened. Nat wasnt beside me but someone else was. I threw my arm over the body and grabbed the sheets. Once it was lifted I saw Xenovia just sitting there all calm and quiet with her eyes shut tight. I didnt want to wake her so I slowly got up and went to the kitchen. There I saw Nat wagging her tail and staring at the window. I walked back into the living room and sat down.

"Xenovia, wake up, we got a meeting with the others." She slowly opened her eyes and got up. "Ok thank you for waking me up Nick. Your amazing." She said while smiling. After those words came out of her mouth we heard a knock on the door. The minute I looked over I saw Nat jumping and scratching the door. I opened the door only to see my aunt, Aunt Jen.

"Hey, long time no see whats going on?" She stood there paused for a little bit until she saw Xenovia on the couch. "Nicholas Argento! Who is she and why is she in your house." She yelled loud for everyone to hear.

"Her name is Xenovia and she's my girlfriend! If you do anything to insult her or hurt her feelings I will..." Before I could even reply I saw someone right behind her. I paused for a minute and waiting for her to be introduced.

"Nick, Your father had died in that accident but your mother lived. She had some severe injuries but she's fine now." She said calmly. I stood there trying to stand firm and hoping that I wouldnt feint from this.

"I thought she was dead. I thought she was gone forever, This is unbelievebale. I cant believe it." Tears started to fall down my face as I finished speaking.

"Son, Nick. I bet you know that you have a lost sister but you dont know who it is. She's right behind me and apparently she goes to the same school as you which I'm suprised because she was living with some other boy. Her name is... Asia Argento..

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick and I hoped you really enjoyed this chapter. Like HOLY CRAP THEY'RE RELATED! Sorry that this chapter is short I have stuff to do but dont worry more chapters will be coming your way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.


	8. Chapter 9 I HATE FALLEN ANGLES

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick here and today I'm bringing you another chapter. Sorry about the inactivity I had some things to do for the last couple of days. I know that the last two chapters were pretty short. Those were the days where I was slightly busy. I dont want you guys to keep reading the notes.

"ASIA!" Tears started running down my face as I hugged her really tight. "I finally found out. I'm so happy! I'll protect you no matter what! If anyone bullies you i'll pound them!" She stood there and smiled when I let go.

"Nick. How's church? Still praying to god and all?" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Mother, to be honest here I stopped going once I heard what happened." She stood there frozen. I knew she was mad and I knew that something bad was going to happen.

"YOU WHAT! YOU STOPPED GOING! YOUR A FUCKING RETARD NICK! WHY WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING SOMETHING THAT YOU BELIEVE IN! YOUR A DUMB ASS!" She yelled loud and clearly.

"NOONE CALLS ME A DUMBASS! NOONE CALLS ME A RETARD!" After those words came out of my mouth Asia and Xenovia backed up while my aunt got in the car and drove off.

"MY NAME IS NICHOLAS ARGENTO! CALL ME ANYTHING ELSE AND I WILL END YOU! IT WAS MY CHOICE YOU AND FATHER WERE GONE AND LEFT ME ALONE FOR 8 YEARS!"

"Well if your gonna fight back im gonna have to kill you with this Light spear. I am one of those called a fallen angel. I cant believe i'm gonna have to kill my own son. Well here we go." She said in sorrow.

"EXPLOSION. You little fallen angel. As long as I Fafnir is with him he will not die." Fafnir said. Jack was fast enough to come and join along. When I looked over at his left arm I saw a blue scaly gauntlet cover his arm.

"Nick, I just found this out. Your the third devil to wield the alternate version. Would you like to use it." Fafnir said. I looked at Asia and Xenovia. Then Jack's arm and then my mother. Jack has gotten stronger and just by the expression on his face I could easily tell that there was something wrong.

"Fafnir, activate it." I stood there waiting and then boom there. A black gauntlet covered my arm with a golden orb in the middle of my hand. I turned around and looked at Asia and right behind her a red crest. 'It has to be Rias. If its not then it could be over if I failed. I turned back around and saw something hit my mother in the face. With no hesatation I walked right up to her and picked her up off the ground by her neck.

"Mother i'm sorry but its the right thing to do. No one threatens me. Its always gone the wrong way for that person."

"Nick dont do it! I'm your mother. Asia wouldnt approve of this! Neither would your father." She said while trying to dash away. I looked over at Asia. She was standing next to Xenovia and in front of Rias.

"Nick. Its ok you can go ahead and kill mother. She deserves it after all the harm she put the both of us through" She said while trying not to cry. Still holding her by the neck I turned my head back and then smiled.

"Sayonara bitch". Then it a split second everyone heard the crack and watched my mother fall dead on the ground while I was smiling.

"I hope her friends Vali and Kuroka soon get the message that she's finally gone after massacering all of the other devils."

A/N: Hey guys this chapter isnt over yet. I decided that this episode I'm gonna slip in Sona's pov. Something gonna get real next chapter so this is gonna give you guys a bit of a hint.

(Sona's P.O.V.) 'So I see Rias has a new Rook... Its pretty obvious because now Issei only takes up 7 pawns and she had the choice on making him a pawn or a rook. She made a good choice. Our problem is... We dont have anyone that will be able to match up and take him down if we were to do a rating game. Nicholas Argento is definetly strong enough to take down Lucifer. I hope, he can control his power we dont need another dead devil king.'

A/N: Hey guys im back and I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Its got some more action and I bet you guys cant wait for the next chapter. Hope you guys have a great evening and i'll see you guys tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 10 I'm not the monster

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick here and today im bringing you a new chapter. I might be uploading chapter 11 as well. I'll try my best. So last episode was finished by the point of view of Sona Sitri. Something is gonna happen in this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it and I'll see you guys later.

I sat down on the porch looking on the left side of the lawn where Asia and Jack were standing. Jack tried his hardest to make her feel better but it didnt work out.

"I'm a monster. Why did I do this. I killed my own mother in front of my sister. FUCK! WHATS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME!" I jumped up went inside and slammed the door shut.

"Nick, it's Xenovia. You did the right thing, she was gonna kill you if she did I wouldve gone crazy and shove durandal through her head. I will be here for you no matter what. Even if we just become friends." After those words came out of her mouth I opened the door and gave her a kiss. Later that day we were all inside. Rias had suggested that we have a sleepover.

"Nick dont worry about anything. I've been informed by my father that the Sitri household will be transfering here. Also there will be two new students. A girl named Katelynn and a boy named Drew." Rias said while slightly smiling.

"Pres. It's getting late I think we should get some rest." said Koneko. 'I could easily tell she wants to see the new kids. It was either that or it's because she saw Xenovia and I making out like the entire time'.

"Koneko's right it's getting pretty late. Everyone get some rest and get ready for tomorrow." Rias said.

Once I woke up I looked to my left to see Akeno and Jack snuggling. It seems like those two are dating. I got up without waking anyone and quickly changed. I wanted to get to school early today so I could actually practice my training. It would be a good idea since our school has a rock climbing wall and an enourmous track. I darted out the door and took a right on Mac RD. As I turned the corner I accidently bumped right into a girl. She was about 5'4 and looked about my age.

"I'm sorry, I'm just in a rush." I looked straight at her. She was a brunette and her eye color was violet.

"My name is Nicholas Argento. My friends call me Nick."

"Why hello Nick I'm" Before she could even finishing talking we were interuppted to which it looked to me was her brother.

"Sorry I got to go. We can talk some other time though. Bye." She said while running.

I got to the school and started training my heart out. I did everything I could do to get stronger. an hour later I got out of the gym and went to the cafe before school started. Once again without even noticing I run into the same girl

"I'm sorry I didnt see you there" She said.

"It's you! The girl that I accidently bumped into earrlier."

"Nick!" She yelled while lunging over to me to give me a friendly hug. "I guess I didnt introduce myself back there. I'm Katelynn. I'm new to this town, myy brother Drew and I just moved here yesterday." She said while smiliing.

"Well it's nice to meet yah Katelynn." I knew she didnt know her way around and knowing Xenovia she would get pissed if she got the wrong idea. I cant really do anything that makes it look like Katelynn and I are together. We are just friends and thats how its probably gonna stay.

"Would you mind walking with me and my brother to school" She said.

"No not at all and in fact my friends and my girlfriend could tag along as well"

"Ok great" She said. I could tell she wasnt really excited to hear the girlfriend part. I took out my phone and sent Rias and the others a text saying that I was at the cafe and that they should come over here. I turned around and saw Jack zipping around the corner. He drifted and fell when he first saw Katelynn.

"Why hello, who are you. You know you dont need to hang around Nick, he's one of those low lifes that wont really help you out as much. Damn dem breasts though." Jack said while smiling. Katelynn backed up and had a shocked look on her face. I truned back, looked at Jack and smacked him so hard that he fell on the ground.

"Dude your such a perv. What the fuck is wrong with you." As her brother turned the corner a barrier appeared and two light spears had gone through both of them. Jack and I jumped up and beat the living shit out of the fallen angels and took the both of them to Rias. It was hard to tell if we were to late. I think we were.

A/N: Hey guys whats up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Two new characters. They have died during there debut. Hope that they get saved in time.


	10. Chapter 11 Saviors

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick here. Today a new chapter will be uploaded. Let me know if your really enjoying this and i'll see you guys later.

"RIAS"! Once I barged through the door the others turned right around looking at me holding Katelynn. A girl I was trying to save."DAMNIT! I CANT WAIT! AKENO TELL RIAS WHEN SHE GETS DOWN THE HEAL HER NOW SHE CANT FUCKING DIE SHE DESERVES A SECOND LIFE!." She nodded. Before Akeno could even respond I grabbed Xenovia and ran out the door to get to Jack.

"Nick, Where are we going? Whats going on? Who is she? Is she another relative of yours?" Xenovia said.

"No she's not. She's just a friend that was attacked by a fallen angel." I'm suprised because she was killed and the fallen angel hadnt said anything. Luckily Jack and I had kicked his ass. Well I hope it's a guy." She had no response. The second we turned the corner we saw Jack turned the corner draging Katelynn's brother.

"Jack! Get him to Rias! Fast Xenovia and I will check if there are more fallen angels!"

"Got it! I'll be back in a bit." he said while sprinting. Xenovia and I stood there scanning the area making sure there werent anymore fallen angels. There were none.

"You the Nick boy." A girl said while coming out of the mist. She had short black hair and her eyes were violet.

"Sona it's great to see you. Have you seen any fallen angels?" Xenovia said while holding my hand.

"No not at all. So let me guess he's your boyfriend." She said with a light smirk.

"Yes. I will protect him no matter what." She said while getting closer to me. Then the mist had cleared and we were no longer alone. We were standing in the middle of the street. I turned to Xenovia to see if she was okay.

"Xenovia lets get going. We gotta get our stuff."

"Ok" She replied. We sprinted back to the house without even stopping. When I ran through the door I saw Rias and the others gathered around the carpet. When I got closer I saw Katelynn's brother get up shaking his head.

"Ughhh... What the bloody hell happended". He said in his accent.

"Long story. By the way I got your sister's name. Whats your's".

"My name is Drew... Drew Shidou." He said.

"DREW!" I high pitched voice had said. I turned around only to see her.

"Irnia. I forgot your last name is Shidou. So that means you too are brother and sister?" Rias said.

"Yup we are Rias I'm glad I found my little brother. Its good to know that he's ok. Wait why is he here? Irina said.

"There devils... Low ranking devils ranked pawn." Kiba said. She stood there in scilence then fainted.

A/N: Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long just to upload this chapter. Once I'm on summer break over here I'll be uploading a lot more. Right now progress is slow but we are getting there I hope you guys have a great day and I'll see you guys next time.


	11. Chapter 12 Had A Bad Day

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick here and today im have a new chapter for you guys. Last chapter was short and a bit of a shocker. I know we still havent gotten to the rating game yet but we're getting there. So lets start this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll see you guys later.

"IRINA GET UP! Drew yelled as loud as he could to get his older sister up. "CMON IRINA GET UP! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!" After when Drew backed away, Asia moved foward and examine her.

"She will be fine. In about fifteen minutes she should be fine. You should still keep an eye out and make sure she's okay though." Asia said to Drew. I looked at my sister smiling. She turned around and noticed me. After she walked up to me and gave me the biggest hug.

"Good job Asia. Your a really useful person. Dont change. Everyone here will protect you and make sure that you live a great life" I said while patting her head. I looked over at Drew and Katelynn both sitting on the floor next to their older sister.

"Guys were gonna be late. Crap if only we had a ride. Nick and Jack have bikes but how will the rest of us make it to school in time." Akeno said.

"Dont worry Joe can take us. He just lives down the street and he usually gets rides to school so he can help us out." Jack said. I ran as fast as a lion on steroids. I smashed right through the door hoping that no one behind me saw that.

"Joe! Come downstairs!" It was easy to tell that he was rushing down the stairs after he heard.

"DUDE WTF! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Joe said. I slapped him so hard he fell on his ass. Then his parents came down.

"Dont worry. I was just wondering if you could give my girlfriend and her friends a ride to school."

"Sure Nick. Joe go change and grab something to eat, FAST!" His mother said. "So why dont you need a ride Nick?" She asked.

"Because I have a bike. We would have walked but we woke up pretty late. I promise this wont happen again.

~2 hours later~

"Thank god we made it on time. Thanks to Nick if it wasnt for him then we wouldnt have been here." Akeno stated. Xenovia grabbed my arm and held it as tight as she could.

"Nick, I dont want to leave your side. I will do anything in my power to make sure you stay alive." After those words came out of Xenovia's mouth a gave her a huge hug and then walked to my locker pulling out a picture. It was a picture of me and my family. This was the last time I got to spend Christmas with them. I through it back in my locker and then slammed it shut. Once I turned around I saw Sona and Rias talking with that Saji kid.

"Hey Rias whats up?'

"Nothing really. Oh this is-"

"Yeah I know Sona Sitri the next head of the Sitri household. I just met her this morning." Before I could even hear Rias's response I was slapped. I knew it was Saji so I talked him and kept punching him.

"ARGENTO! GENSHIROU! GO TO THE OFFICE NOW!" I looked up only to see the bitchy history teacher.

"FUCK YOU" After I said that I punched Saji once more and walked away flipping her off.

"Well, You fag you got us in trouble." Saji said.

"It wouldnt have happened if you just walked away instead of slapping me."

"Ha-" All I saw was blood come right out of him.

"No one laughs at me. If you do I WILL KILL YOU!" I walked away once I had said that.

~5 hours later~

"I'm glad your all here. Guys prepare yourselves. We will be facing Sona and her household in a rating game. We need to get more people. Nick, Jack and Issei cant lead us. We just got Drew and Katelynn, I dont know what Katelynn's power is because I havent seen her since this morning but Drew. I have this feeling that..that-"

"That he?"

"Has a really powerful sacred gear. I havent seen the results of Nick's training yet so I dont know at the moment if he'll be ready. Jack needs to star-"

"HA! Rias I dont need to. In my most recent fight I won just from one punch." Jack said while smiling psychotically.

"Well I guess he's ready." Rias said.

"Well guys Xenovia and I will see you tomrrow. We got to go get my dog Nat."

"Ok Nick. Bye." Rias said. We walked out of the room and ran to where I leave my bike. I picked it up and when Xenvoia and I looked up. We saw Vali standing firm with Kuroka and a tall blonde nerd.

"So this is who posses Fafnir. HA! PATHETIC!"

"Arthur calm down he's actually stronger than Issei." Vali said while trying not to laugh.

"Nick, I came back for you. Now come on lets have our child." Kuroka said.

"BACK OFF, NICK IS MINE! IF YOU HURT HIM I WILL KILL YOU I WILL SLICE YOU! I HAVE HIS BACK AND HE"S GOT MINE! IF YOU TOUCH HIM I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" Xenoiva said."

"Boosted Gear! Oh great what the fuck is going on now!"

"Its from the results of your training. You can choose either to boost your power or just enter your balance breaker and rip them to shreds." Fafnir said. Behind us I felt a presence and then Arthur jumped over stabbing the trash bag. Once I turned around I realized. It was Joe.

"YOU BASTARD!" All Arthur could see after that was the sky. Then. 'Boom' lights out as I snapped his neck through him to the side.

"Balance Break" Then I was covered in black scaily armor with purple eyes. I struck fear into Kuroka's eyes then saw a red crest appear and hopped it was Rias. So she could save Joe.

A/N: Hey guys whats up. I hope you really enjoyed this chapter. So Arthur is a gonner and Joe is dead. Katelynn's power will be revealed in the next chapter along with, well I shouldnt say anything else. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'll see you guys later.


	12. Chapter 13 Losing It

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick and today I'm bringing you a new chapter. If you havent read the last chapters or any chapters before this one go check them out or else you wont know how they got to this certain place. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys later.

"WHO'S NEXT! I WILL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!"

"Nick calm down. You killed the only one that can send us to the dimensional ga-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP VALI!" He started to back away slowly.

"If you bring another one of your Chaos Brigade friends I will tear all of you to shreds. Now get the fuck out of here now!"

"Your strong you should join us.. We need people like you." Kuroka said.

"I DONT WANT TO! YOU JUST WANT ME TO JOIN SO YOU COULD HAVE CHILDREN WITH ME! WELL THAT AINT HAPPENING."

"I'll fight along side you guys..." Xenovia said.

"XENOVIA! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!"

"Nick I never really actually liked you. I was just using you to get Issei jealous, But it didnt work but since I'm with the Chaos Brigade I can elimanate all of you and get Issei." Xenovia said. I went right over to Vali picked him up and puched him pretty hard.

"Get out of here. Unless you want to die. Your leader would be shocked if she heard about your death." Fafnir said.

"Ha, Fafnir your funny, If Ophis had heard about Vali's death you would be dead in seconds." Albion said.

"Argento go ahead." Fafnir said. I threw Vali across the street but then he disappeared. When I turned around Kuroka and Xenovia where gone. All I could see was Rias holding a chess piece.

"Nick go back and make sure that Akeno and the others are okay. I'll bring Joe home." Rias said.

" Rias." My scaily armor had disappeared and I started walking back to the club house. 'I hope that Nat can hang in there for an hour I'll be home soon Nat dont worry. Daddys coming home. This time by himself.

" ." Bam I fell really hard. Once I opened my eyes I saw Akeno laying on me.

"A-Akeno? Are you alright" She got up and looked down at me.

"Yes, Nick I'm ok. I'm just glad your here. I'm happy that your alive." Akeno said.

"Ha, I would never die. my dream is fullfilled. If I was pretty darn close to dieing I would go all out and make sure that I live. She stood there looking right at me.

"Akeno, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok bye Nick".

(Akeno's P.O.V.) 'I swear thats not the Nick I know. He's always happy and all. I've got to cheer him up'.

"Akeno can you come in here for a minute". Rias said.

"Hey whats up.."

"Xenovia, she's gone. She is along side of the Chaos Brigade now.."

"No way. Rias your joking!"

"No, Why do you think Nick wasnt smiling when he came in. She's gone." I slammed my fist down on the table.

"Rias is there anything I could do for Nick!"

"Just go cheer him up. Right now he's at his house. Katelynn and Drew are there along with Irina. Their trying to cheer him up. I had just recieved word that it's not working. Go and help him out.

(Nick's P.O.V.) "Guys I appreciate the help. I'm going to be okay so dont worry about me." (RING). I quickly ran downstairs to see who it was. "Oh hey Akeno." Right when I finished she threw herself into my arms.

"Nick I heard. Dont worry, I will be here to help you out." Akeno said.

"Thanks Akeno"

"Is it alright for me to spend the night here with you?" She asked.

"Yeah it's okay, Hold on I'll be right back." I walked out the door and headed down the street to Joe's house. His parents werent home so I walked in and went upstairs. His bedroom door was opened. When I looked over I saw a shadow from the light. It was in the shape of a person. That person had a knife. I ran through the door and talked the person. I had stopped them from killing Joe. I picked up the body and brought downstairs once I turned on the light. I had a shocked look on my face.

"VALI!"

A/N: Hey guys I'm back I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next two chapter are going to be kinda dull but there will be some important info in it so you guys should still read it. I am Nick and I'll see you guys next time.


	13. Chapter 14 Unexpected Visitor

A/N: Hey guys whats up its Nick and today a new chapter will be up. Last chapter was 13 I believe so this one is 14. Poor Nick being left alone, but will that change? Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and i'll see you guys later.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I knocked him out then dragged him over to Issei's.

"Hey Rias where's Issei?"

"He's in his room. Why are you carrying a body bag?" She asked. I threw it on the ground making sure he was still unconsious.

"VALI? Where was he? Koneko.. Come over here." Rias said.

"He was at Joe's. He was gonna kill him. I was luckly there to stop him." She hugged me as hard as she could.

"You did it. You used you power to protect someone good job." She said.

"Ummm? Guys whats going on." When I looked to my left I saw Koneko still in her uniform.

"Well I found Vali brought him here to Rias so she could take care of him or something." Right when I walked into the house I saw Asia praying next to Kiba and Gasper.

"Well guys I'm heading home.. I'll se-"

"Nick dont forget the rating game is in two days." Rias said.

"Ok thanks for the reminder Rias." I walked out the door then went to my house to go check on Akeno.

~6 hours later~

I woke up only to see a red crest on my floor.

"Rias? Is that you?" When I finished rubbing my eyes I saw a black figure jump and landed right next to me.

"Hey Nick did you sleep well? Its Akeno.. I was told to come and get you.. There is someone we need to talk to."

"If its Xenovia then forget it I dont wanna deal with her. She used me! Shes our enemy!"

"Nick its not about her.. Even though we are going to pay Vali a visit" Akeno had said while smirking. I got up and changed into some clothes. A blue shirt covered by a black sweatshirt and black jeans. I walked out the door with Akeno and all I saw was Xenovia walking down the street casually..

"What!" I stood there in shock. Akeno was staring too but she saw nothing so she tugged and we started walking to the old school house.

"Akeno this really sucks.. Im going to school on a Saturday.. Whats really going on.." She turned and looked right at me.

"Boy your impatient.. Theres a new guy in town.. Hes apart of the chaos brigade.. the only reason why you can only use your alternate side of Fafnir.." She said hoping i wasnt gonna track him down immediately. I went to move foward until she had grabbed my hand. I turned around and felt her lips touch mine. She broke the kiss and looked down like she did something wrong

"I'm sorry Nick.. I was just gonna uh-."

"Akeno dont worry about that.. It made me feel better." She looked away and didnt say a word for the rest of the walk. We walked into the old school house to see Koneko, Rias, and Issei standing around the table. Koneko had looked up at me and smiled

"Hello Nick" once those words came out of Koneko's mouth I was on the ground.

"K-Koneko? Can you get off of me please?" She got up and then Rias gave us orders.

"Wait! Arthur is still alive! I snapped his neck!" Before anyone could say anyone could say anything. 'Is it true...Is he my uncle. Even if he is. Ill kill him!' Rias and the others had caught up and she decided to have Issei lead the way. Koneko was holding my arm on the way there. I didnt really mind but my mind was focused on my mission..

"Nick through the vent, Koneko and Akeno follow him and watch his back, Issei get on the roof Ill see you guys underground." Rias said. We called through the airvents trying to look for an entrance to the basement until we had fell out of the vents. There I saw Arthur and Xenovia standing at the entrance of the basement.

"Xenovia... Arthur..." I stood there staring at the both of them. Xenovia looked scared than ran towards us

"Nick, I was under a spell back there when I left you.. They got to the best of me im really sorry. Do you forgive me? Xenovia said with tears in her eyes.

"I do forgive you Xenovia.." After I said that I had slowly walked up to Arthur. " Even if you are my uncle ill kill you!

"Haha! My own nephew thinks he can kill me!" He said while laughing. I ran up to him tackling him and holding him by the neck..

"YOU CANT BE A FAMILY MEMBER OF MINE!" Then out of no where a sword was summoned and was floating right next to me.

"Its the Excalibur Hammer, The strongest sword of them all!" Fafnir said. I grabbed the sword and watched it glow. Once I grabbed it I knew it was mine. I placed it against his throat and forcefully slit it. Then his body disappeared being replaced by an orb. I picked it up and crushed it before anything was said. Then I ran down the stairs to see Rias and Issei standing with a man..

"Who the hell are you! I swear if your the reason why I cant use my other version I'll kill you!" I had stood firrm waiting for an answer with Xenovia next to me holding my hand and Koneko tugging on the back of my sweatshirt.

"Nick be careful.. He's stronger than Vali by a long shot.. I dont think you should fight him.." Koneko said while trying to hold me back. My vision was drawn to a tall man with chestnut hair and a black-and-red tribal bandanna covering his face.

"I go by many names, but you can call me Pheonix. I'm here on a mission from the dragons, and I seek your help."

A/N: Hello everyone.. I apologize about how long it took. My computer had broke multiple times. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys next time.


End file.
